djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault on Mygeeto
The Battle of Mygeeto, also known as the Mygeeto Campaign, was a series of small and large scale battles that took place on the world of Mygeeto throughout most of the Clone Wars, lasting two to three years and including the Battle of Mygeeto, the Assault on Mygeeto, the Battle of Bores, and the Third Battle of Mygeeto. The campaign became part of the Outer Rim Sieges and ended with the activation of Order 66 and the establishment of the Galactic Empire. Events 151st On Mygeeto The first Republic combat unit to deploy on Mygeeto was the 151st Division commanded by Marshal Commander CC-12-4421. The unit was ambushed mid-advance on a bridge, leading to the deaths of over four percent of the division's roster. When the retreat order was sounded, the unit routed. Other assaults were attempted and repelled by droid bombers. When word arrived that General Mundi was inbound, the 151st sought to hold out until the 21st Nova Corps made planet-fall. Third Battle of Mygeeto Two consecutive battles had already been fought on Mygeeto by the time that General Grievous and Colonel Coburn Sear decided to occupy the planet. Jedi General Depa Billaba and Jedi Commander Caleb Dume arrived on the planet with their battalion of clone soldiers with orders to take the southern mesa. Several clone troopers were trapped on a city platform, but the timely arrival of the Mandalorian Skull Squadron saved them. Grievous was defeated by in a duel with Billaba, though the Jedi was wounded in the process. Colonel Sear committed suicide by incinerating himself while trying to kill Dume. The cyborg general retreated, and the Grand Army won the day. They extracted once a garrison from another unit of clone troopers arrived. Delta Squad's Mission In 21 BBY, a force of Galactic Marines from the 21st Nova Corps ramped up activity Mygeeto to provide a diversion for the Cuy'val Dar Walon Vau and Delta Squad to secure funds from the Vau family vault below the surface. Combat continued along the surface of the planet until and after Supreme Chancellor Palpatine declared the planet was part of a "Triad of Evil", along with Felucia and Saleucami. Republic High Command realized that finally conquering the planet would help end the Clone Wars. Battle of Bores The 21st Nova Corps deployed the 54th Frontier Battalion and elements of Cinder Regiment to establish a beachhead in the city of Bores. Jedi General Forma Malcar, Battalion Commander Thrasher and Captain Brand led various Marines and Cinder personnel against the CIS forces stationed within. Turret emplacements and minefields hindered their progress, but a surprise lightning raid was achieved by All Terrain Recon Transports and Thrasher was able to call in air and artillery strikes on the obstacles that stood in their way. Bores was successfully occupied by Republic forces. General Vezel's Assault on Mygeeto The Confederate Navy re-established a blockade around the planet in 19 BBY, right before the Republic Navy destroyed it. Clone and volunteer troopers from the 501st Legion were dispatched to destroy anti-air emplacements and one of two energy collectors powering Separatist droid-making and recharging facilities in the region. Only a single gunship could land due to the heavy AA fire, but several LAATs and distant elements of the 21st Nova Corps provided support with airstrikes and land-based torpedo strikes and fuel fires. Once the AA was eliminated, Jedi General Vezel was able to land. He fought bravely, gaining quite a bit of ground as he assisted the troopers in destroying a pair of droidekas. The energy collector was then destroyed, and that 501st element became engaged in heavy fighting throughout the city before being withdrawn to Coruscant. General Mundi's Assault on Mygeeto A different group of 501st personnel were deployed alongside Galactic Marines. Again, aerial strikes and fuel fires were used, and only one LAAT could successfully land due to the thick anti-air fire that riddled the sky. The brave Grand Army personnel destroyed two AA emplacements, allowing Jedi General Ki Adi Mundi to make his landing with reinforcements and Jedi Knight Eon. AT-RT squadrons played a key role in securing that area of the city. Unknown to Ki Adi Mundi and the other Jedi on Mygeeto, the 501st Legion had been secretly deployed for the purpose of securing the Separatist power generator and acquiring the ancient Mygeetan crystal that was powering it. The crystal was to be used as an experimental power source for the Supreme Chancellor's top secret project, codenamed "Hammertong". Mundi destroyed two shield barricades and the 501st acquired an outpost while en-route to their objectives. Matters became complicated when the Jedi Knight Rivi-Anu was wounded and lost her lightsaber while trying to secure the west flank. As if that was not enough, a Venator-class Star Destroyer was shot down while flying over Mygeeto, and veered in a direction that placed multiple Republic units in jeopardy. Anu used the Force to stall the crashing Star Destroyer long enough for Mundi to order his forces to evacuate the areas that would be affected, sacrificing herself in the process. More AA guns were encountered by the 501st-21st assault forces, along with a number of AAT tanks. With Mundi at their head, the 501st pushed the CIS droids' battle line across the northern bridge to the building that housed the energy collector. Mundi disabled the shield barricades covering it's entrances, allowing for the Droidekas and the energy collector core within the building to be destroyed. General Mundi was extracted via gunship so that he could return to fighting alongside the majority of the 21st, while the 501st fought off a Separatist counter assault against the southern paltform and retrieved samples of the energy crystal, secretly extracting them via gunship. Order 66 Fighting spread throughout the Mygeetian cities during the next several weeks as Mundi led the Galactic Marines in a concentrated push against the Confederacy. General Mundi led his troops to take one of several bridges that would prove vital in the capture of two city blocks. They were supported by UT-ATs and attacked by Tri-droids. Then, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine contacted Marshal Commander Bacara via hologram and ordered him to execute Order 66. The clones in Mundi's area ceased firing at the droids and advancing on the bridge. A confused Ki Adi Mundi turned around to see what was happening, before being blasted repeatedly. The Jedi Master managed to kill three Marines by deflecting their fire before he was shot down.Category:Battle Category:Mygeeto Category:Clone Wars Category:Battle of Mygeeto Category:21st Nova Corps Category:501st Legion Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Battle of Bores Category:Bores